dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ENEMY
Expansion Should we expand on this section? By expand, I mean create an article for each Enemy card. A very large task, yes, but Lindz says we can use the pictures on her site so we've got the pics. All we need is the descriptions and stuff. I would like your guys opinions on this. Kulaguy 11:05, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me, though it's be a lot of work. --CRtwenty 19:24, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :I personally think that the ENEMY card articles are a waste of space. Kula's always going on about how the wiki isn't supposed to be a walkthrough or FAQ, but that's pretty much what each ENEMY card article is. Plus, because of the sheer amount of cards, every time you click the Random Page button in the navigation, you have to do it several times before an article that isn't a card article pops up, which completely ruins the purpose of the button in the first place. I think a better idea would be to create pages for each individual set, and then just merge all of the cards with their appropriate pages. ::I like them. The game no longer exists, so this is one of the few places you can actually find information about it. --CRtwenty 17:04, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::Finding information on the game is one thing, but finding strategies for each individual card is something completely different. Like you said, the game doesn't exist anymore, so it's not like people will be checking these pages for info on how best use the cards they got in their latest booster pack or something. ::What are you even using random for? - Kuukai2 17:37, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::I'm using it to illustrate a point. We might aswell call this the ENEMY wiki with all the pages we have about it. ::::Well it's gonna get even worse once we finish pages on each individual monster. --CRtwenty 18:06, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::::So why not just use my suggestion and add a few pages that have info on more than one of them? In the case of the ENEMY cards, you could split them up according to set, and by type for the monsters. I dunno where else to put this... ::::Page-wise that may be the case, but content-wise is isn't that bad. Number of pages is a pretty bad measure of "how much of something" is on the wiki unless you need to use random for something, which you apparently don't... - Kuukai2 18:16, 11 May 2007 (UTC) http://www.altimitcorp.com/dothack/storedetail.html?id=4 There's another dot hack cardgame... it's in Japanese though, so I dunno if we should include it or what. :Oh my God. You are a fucking idiot, Emi. Kulaguy 01:34, 8 May 2007 (UTC) It looks like a card game for GU so we will include it. Perhaps we should wait until it is in english?--Ruthborn 10:50, 8 May 2007 (UTC) It may not come to America, though, so that's what I'm worried about. EmiHinata 00:54, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Language Kula. We will wait for now Emi. If you have a copy and can translate it though then post it up and either CRtwenty, myself, Kula or someone else will look into it further for you.--Ruthborn 11:42, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :: And WHY am I a "fucking idiot"? I asked a valid question, did I not? We have a page for .hack//MOBILE, so I suggested one for the new card game. :::Is it this the one you're talking about?--SicInfit 02:19, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::::So THAT'S why I'm a fucking idiot ^_^;; I hadn't seen that. Thanks. But, Kula, you could've at least linked me to that.... EmiHinata 02:49, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Anyway, I can't translate, but if I manage to get the cards, I'll scan and post them. EmiHinata 02:12, 8 May 2007 (UTC)